


Supertoy Story

by YodelingProspector



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Black Widow Barbie, Gen, Iron Man action figure, Iron Man piggy bank, This will most likely diverge from Toy Story, child Loki, child Thor, one-sided clintasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodelingProspector/pseuds/YodelingProspector
Summary: Captain America is Thor's favorite toy, but he's about to be usurped by the new and flashy Iron Man. An intense rivalry is born, leaving Thor's other toys to wonder if there will be a civil war, but then the two toys fall into the clutches of Thor's younger brother, Loki, and Loki's terrifying dog, Fenrir.





	Supertoy Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).



> I've loved Toy Story forever, and always thought that Cap could be like Woody and Tony could be Buzz. 
> 
> This probably won't be as good as ladyshadowdrake's story "To the Attic and Back Again." but I don't think anything could be as awesome as that.

“You shall not defeat Midgard's mightiest heroes, brother!” Thor declares to his younger brother, Loki. Thor's dressed in his red cape and winged helmet, and clutching his hammer prop, Mjolnir. He would almost look like a girl, with his long-ish blonde hair. Thor's quite muscular for his age, but his friend Sif manages to beat him in wrestling quite often.

 

Thor fights Loki's army of plastic aliens- some Chitauri and some assorted other figures. Iron Bank, a piggy bank made to look like Iron Man, lays on his side with his stopper out, coins littering the floor.

 

Steve watches from his vantage point on the bed, which is shared with Lightning, a shabby stuffed Golden Retriever that Thor had since he was a baby.

 

Steve Rogers is a vintage toy. He'd once been a small, skinny plastic doll who'd been bought along with Bucky. Steve had been made bigger, given a muscular, yet still floppy cloth body by a custom toy maker named Erksine. He still has a plastic head, hands and feet, though the hands and feet resemble red gloves and boots. His cloth body is blue, with a white star on the chest and red and white stripes around his waist. He has a plastic shield with a star in the center and red and blue rings around the edges.

 

He'd been turned from Steve into Captain America, a superhero and soldier. An amazing woman named Peggy Carter had developed a Captain America comic book starring Steve and Bucky, but as far as Steve knows, he's the only Captain America toy. And Bucky was the only Bucky, but now he's gone.

 

Not long after he lost Bucky, Steve was put in a box. He went lifeless and woke up in another century to become Thor's toy. 

 

Steve forces himself not to think about that, because it still hurts. 

 

 

The toys watch lifelessly as several aliens go flying after being hit by Mjolnir. Steve would wince if he could as they hit the wall, but none of them break.

 

Steve knows he'll end up being one of the heroes in this game, as he always is, but Thor hasn't picked him up from the bed yet. Instead, Thor grabs Hulk. At almost two feet tall, Hulk towers over every other toy Thor owns.

 

Unlike Steve, Thor's little brother Loki isn't paying attention, back against the wall and a huge tome propped open on his lap. He sends Thor a scornful glare as the older brother makes Hulk stomp on several of the aliens.

 

Steve is a little worried that Loki's in the room. Sometimes Steve can't believe the two are brothers. The younger boy has a somewhat creepy vibe around him sometimes, and there are rumors that he's done some strange things to toys before. Not to mention his huge, wolf-like dog, Fenrir, who the toys avoid like the plague. Thor hasn't let Fenrir in his room since the dog used some of Thor's viking toys as chew toys. What was left of them was plastic chewed almost beyond recognition, except for Tyr, who managed to escape with only his hand missing.

 

Natasha once managed to sneak into Loki's room, but barely escaped Fenrir's jaws. She never spoke about what she saw there, and the rest of the toys were left to come up with their own theories. Even Hulk would probably struggle against the dog.

 

As creepy as Loki can be sometimes, Steve doesn't like how Thor and his friends often tease the younger boy. Steve's never liked bullies, and Thor can be a bully sometimes.

 

Then again, Loki gives as good as he gets. His approach is less physical and more prank-filled, although stepping on a minefield of Legos apparently hurts humans (it's not really a problem for toys, though). Once, Loki stole Steve's shield and wouldn't tell Thor where it was until Thor complained to his parents and Odin made Loki return it. Another time, Loki dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on an unsuspecting Thor from the treehouse.

 

“Your army will be defeated, Loki, and the Avengers will be victorious!” Thor exclaims, grabbing his Black Widow Barbie doll to fight alongside Hulk.

 

Loki heaves a great sigh and sets his book aside. He's never as eager to play War as his brother is.

 

“Now, the valiant Hawkeye shall fire a volley of deadly arrows upon his-” Thor stops and stares at the empty spot on the bookshelf, where Clint is no longer looking down on the room from a shelf with his plastic bow carefully aimed at the army. Steve's sure that's where he'd been placed during this game. He glances quickly at the floor- Clint could have toppled off if Thor didn't set him up properly, but he's not anywhere near the shelves.

 

Steve knows Clint had been in this room minutes ago. Steve looks after the toys he leads, and is even more vigilant after Bucky was lost, years ago.

 

Steve shoves Bucky from his mind yet again.

 

“Hawkeye, report.” Thor says for Steve, picking him up from the bed. As always, Steve's legs and arms dangle. “Have you gone AWOL?” He drops Steve back on the bed, and Steve lands with his limbs splayed.

 

“No sign of him, Cap.” Thor voices Natasha, making her look around the room for the archer. Unbeknownst to Thor and Loki, Steve is scanning the room for his teammate too. Neither boy notices Steve, who's still on the bed, turn his head just the tiniest bit.

 

“Oh, are you looking for him?” Loki asks in an innocent voice, and Thor looks up.

 

Loki has Clint clutched in one pale hand. How had he even gotten Clint from the shelf without Steve noticing Loki moving? Sometimes Steve swears Loki can summon things to him.

 

“You have heart.” He mutters to Clint, poking him in the chest with a toy spear.

 

“Give me Hawkeye, brother!” Thor booms, with all the annoyance an older brother suffering through an annoying younger sibling.

 

“Oh, I rather think he was... persuaded to fight alongside me.” Loki says, smirking as he experimentally bends Clint's jointed elbows and knees.

 

Thor lets out a yell and lunges at Loki, who holds Clint out of reach. Of course, Thor's the bigger and stronger brother, but Loki somehow manages to keep Clint away from Thor regardless, with what looks like a lot of deceit by quickly passing Clint between his hands again.

 

“He does my bidding now!” Loki says, and makes Clint fire upon one of the huge model hellicarriers set up on the dresser. He uses his finger as the arrow and makes it go directly into an engine, still managing to successfully keep Clint away from Thor's hands.

 

“No! You will not shoot down the Helicarrier.”

 

“He just did.” Loki says in a bored tone. He picks up several of his aliens and hurls them at Hulk, although Hulk remains standing. He then stomps Clint on top of Natasha, almost more violently than Thor. And Thor can be rough with his toys.

 

“STOP USING YOUR TRICKS, BROTHER!” Thor lands a solid hit to Loki's stomach with Mjolnir, causing Loki to double over, wheezing. Thor takes the opportunity to tackle Loki to the ground and pin him down, wrestling Clint from his little brother's grasp.

 

“You will not defeat me!” Loki struggles fruitlessly against Thor

 

Thor grabs Hulk, who happens to be nearby, and starts hammering the large green toy into Loki's face. Loki lets out a shocked gasp of pain and lays there, dazed.

 

He's clearly too proud (or maybe too stunned) to call for his parents' help as Thor locks Loki's wrist to one of the bed legs with a pair of surprisingly-realistic toy manacles.

 

Then, Thor lays his toy hammer, Mjolnir, on Loki's chest, as if that is what's keeping him down. The hammer is surprisingly heavy, Steve knows. He's the only toy that can budge it, not even Hulk can.

 

Loki lays there, green eyes narrowed.

 

Thor grabs Steve from the bed and brings him down upon Loki. Steve's cloth knees buckle when he lands, so he's not exactly stomping on Loki.

 

“You have been defeated, Loki.” Thor says as Steve.

 

“This game is stupid.” Loki mutters. “I'll set Fenrir on your foolish toys.”

 

Steve can definitely understand why Loki's annoyed at Thor right now, but he really wishes the younger boy wouldn't threaten to have his dog eat any of the toys under Steve's watch.

 

“Silence. You tried to take over the world.” Thor's still speaking as Steve. “You will face trial, and be punished for your crimes.”

 

“You saved the day again, Captain!” Thor exclaims, holding Steve up. He then makes Steve throw his plastic shield at the remaining Chitauri and aliens. He actually manages to knock most of them down, before picking it up and pretending it changes directions and boomerangs back into Steve's plastic hand. When Steve throws it himself, that actually happens, but Thor hasn't gotten the hang of it.

 

Thor exits his room and shuts the door so Fenrir can't get in, leaving a furious Loki cuffed to the bed with Mjolnir on his chest.

 

He makes Steve sled down the stairs on his shield. It's a bumpy ride, and Steve and his shield get separated on the way down. Thor grabs them both and crushes Steve in an extremely tight bear hug. Sometimes Steve swears he's going to pop in those hugs, but those are the best sorts of hugs. He loves being the favorite toy.

 

After spinning around with Steve in a chair, Thor goes to talk to his father, exclaiming excitedly about his party. Steve sees party decorations as far as the eye can see, even more than there had been for Loki's party.

 

“Happy birthday, son.” The dad, Odin, says, looking at Thor with pride in the eye not covered by an eyepatch.

 

“Can we leave this up after the party?” Thor asks of all the decorations.

 

“Of course.” Frigga says. “Now where's Loki? Your friends are going to be here any minute.”

 

“He's in my bedroom.” Thor says, not mentioning that he left Loki pinned under his hammer. He has a slightly guilty look, though. Unlike Loki, Thor is terrible at lying or concealing anything.

 

“You better not have used your handcuffs on him again.” Frigga sends Thor a serious look, seeing right through his lack of admittance. “If I find out you did that, or hit him with your hammer, you can forget about opening some of your presents today.”

 

“They're just boys.” Odin waves a hand. “It's what boys do.” Thor looks less chastised after his father speaks, knowing he has at least one parent in his corner. Odin always sides with Thor, and Steve is thinking that Thor might get to open his presents today after all.

 

“It is time to celebrate, Cap.” Thor grabs Steve and runs across through the huge house, back up the stairs and into his huge bedroom.

 

Somehow, Loki has managed to unlock the handcuffs, and is putting Natasha in the most hideous outfit imaginable- a neon green striped tank top and purple-and-orange polka-dot pants

 

Natasha may be tough, but she's still a Barbie doll, and loves clothes. Just not those ones. Thor had borrowed the box of clothes from Natasha, and it's slightly surprising that a boy who loves playing violent games would also enjoy choosing different outfits for his Black Widow Barbie, but Thor does.

 

Loki dressing Natasha horribly must be a prank, because Loki usually dresses pretty well, himself. There's no way he truly thinks that outfit is fashionable.

 

“Loki! Our friends are about to arrive!” He grins at his brother as if he hadn't just fought him and cuffed him to a bed a few minutes ago.

 

“ _Your_ friends.” Loki mutters.

 

Thor dumps Steve on the bed and drags Loki out of the room, clutching Mjolnir in his other hand. “Come, brother!” The box of clothes falls to the floor and spills everywhere.

 

The door to Thor's room slams shut after Thor says farewell to Steve, and Steve sits up on the bed. He's kind of surprised Thor didn't mention the party, but that means all the other toys don't know. Great.

 

“All right everyone, the coast is clear.”

 

Thor's room is massive, just like the whole house- the family lives in a mansion that almost seems like a castle sometimes- but Thor owns so many toys that sometimes it's a little crowded anyways. Viking figures, horses with carriages, GI Joes, dinosaurs and many other toys all come to life. Some emerge from the closet, others from under the bed.

 

Hulk immediately starts punching the Chitauri and other aliens, even though they're actually not so bad. They're Loki's toys, but they spend just as much time in Thor's bedroom, and they never reveal much about their true owner, if only because they don't really say much of anything.

 

Natasha retreats to the closet with her black jumpsuit to change out of her hideous outfit.

 

“I can't believe that brat thinks I'd join him.” Clint grumbles, sitting up and checking his quiver. “If it wasn't against the rules, I'd turn him into a pincushion.”

 

Out of nowhere, Natasha emerges from the closet, back in her Black Widow suit, and kicks Clint in the head, and he falls back over, groaning. “Ow, what was that for?”

 

“Cognitive recalibration, to make sure you really didn't switch over.” Natasha says unremorsefully. “Who knows what he could have done to you.”

 

It's not like a toy's true allegiance could actually be shifted in playtime. Toys can't control if their kids cast them as the hero or the villain, or who they're made to be in love with in games of pretend. Natasha's not stupid, she knows that, so Steve figures she's just continuing the game or something.

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I? When he made me stomp on you?” Clint looks concerned, even though Natasha is one of the toughest toys Steve knows. Certainly tougher than most Barbie dolls, Steve thinks, although he's really only met Sif's Barbies, and they're all warriors, too. “Or, I guess we're even, after what you just did.”

 

Natasha saunters away while Clint sits on the floor, staring at her ass.

 

“Too bad you're not anatomically correct.” Iron Bank says, waddling up next to Clint. Iron Bank is a piggy bank painted to look like Iron Man's armor, and he and Clint are constantly trading quips.

 

Steve scowls at Iron Bank, who ignores him.

 

“Can we all agree that it was a travesty that I didn't play a part in Thor's most recent adventure. I mean, I'm not _officially_ Iron Man, but come on! I was a bank. A bank!”

 

“You don't even have a billion dollars in you.” A small viking toy says, which makes Iron Bank launch into a tirade.

 

Steve hops off the bed, making sure his shield is on his back.

 

Lightning hops down next to Steve. He crouches in a dog play position, tail wagging excitedly. “Throw your shield!” He says, as eagerly as always. Sometimes Thor reminds Steve of Lightning, and vise versa.

 

“Not now.” Steve tells him. “I've got some bad news.”

 

“Bad news?!”

 

“Just gather everyone up for a debriefing.” Steve mutters, and Lightning walks off.

 

Steve starts looking around for his doodle pad notebook. He spots it on the floor, and goes to pick it up, only to see a pair of shiny black shoes step in front of it when he bends over.

 

He straightens up to see Phil Coulson, who is undoubtedly Steve's biggest fan out of all the toys.

 

“How are you, Phil?”

 

“You did a great job saving the day, as always.” Coulson says as he looks at Steve with total adoration. “Uh, if you wouldn't mind signing these.” He holds out several small printed Captain America cards.

 

“Wow, are these based on the real things?” Steve asks, looking them over. It looks like he printed out pictures of actual trading cards, with all feature art from the old comics. One of them has Bucky in the picture, and it feels like Steve's heart clenches, even though there's nothing in his chest except stuffing.

 

“I did my best.” Phil says. “I can't order a real, vintage set, for obvious reasons. Even Odin would notice if his account went back tens of thousands of dollars. You know, I'd really love it if you drew one yourself, that'd be priceless.”

 

Steve sighs. Phil's been pestering him about that for forever, but he'd feel so vain drawing pictures of himself.

 

“Look, I'll sign them later. I've got to tell everyone something.”

 

Steve stands on some building blocks and addresses the crowd of toys all staring at him. “Well, it turns out Thor's birthday party is today.”

 

Several cries of “What?!” ring throughout the room.

 

“WHY THOR'S PARTY TODAY?!” Hulk bellows from amid a crowd of stunned, fallen Chitauri and aliens, loud enough to silence the entire room. Good thing the house is so big, or else the humans might have heard that.

 

“Yeah, it's not like they're moving or anything.” Natasha says. “Thor doesn't turn nine for another couple of days.”

 

Steve clears his throat, and all eyes turn towards him.

 

“I guess they wanted it to be a surprise.” He says. “Or maybe it's because it's the weekend right now.”

 

“I hate to break up the party, but they're here! Birthday guests at two o'clock!” Clint says from where he's perched by the window.

 

There's a furious stampede as all the toys rush to Thor's desk.

 

Steve sees Fandral, Volstagg, Hogunn and Sif, each carrying several wrapped boxes, which makes most of the toys panic more as they imagine what's in them.

 

“Maybe he'll get a real Iron Man.” Clint mutters to Iron Bank. Iron Bank tries to act unconcerned by proclaiming that he's the best Iron Man anyone could have, since he holds money, but everyone sees right through that.

 

“Guys, nobody is getting replaced!” Steve exclaims.

 

“Easy for you to say. You've been Thor's favorite for years.” Iron Bank mutters.

 

“Thor's not the type to just replace someone.” Lightning says. “I've been with him almost since day one, and look at me.”

 

“Frigga might not even let Thor open them, after what he did to Loki.” Steve tells everyone.

 

“He deserved it.” Clint says darkly.

 

“I bet Odin's going to let him open the presents anyways.” Natasha says, and Steve has to agree with her. But that invites more panic.

 

“HULK SMASH NEW TOYS. NO OTHER HULK REPLACE HULK!” Hulk slams a huge plastic fist into the desk, making several toys jump.

 

“All right! All right! We'll do a reconnaissance.” Steve sighs, and glances at Natasha. “Hawkeye, Black Widow, you know what to do.”

 

Nat nods and grabs a walkie-talkie from Thor's dresser. Clint watches her scale down.

 

“Watch out for Fenrir.” Phil says unnecessarily as they leave the room. Steve switches on the other Walkie-talkie, and they wait.

 

The rest of the toys are only slightly less restless and agitated than before. Hulk keeps pounding the desk, while Iron Bank throws a never-ending stream of words at him.

 

Almost seven minutes later, there's a crackle. “You know, I wouldn't mind going on more solo missions with you.” Clint's voice comes through the speaker. There's the sound of plastic hitting plastic, and then Clint's _ow._

 

“Shut up and use those eagle eyes of yours.” Natasha says.

 

“They're _hawk_ eyes.” Clint mumbles. “That's even my name. Geez.”

 

“Tell us what you see, birdbrain.” Iron Bank yells, frustrated, even though Clint can't hear him.

 

“All right, all right. Thor's opening his first present. It's...”

 

“Captain America cards. Captain America cards.” Coulson mutters under his breath. Everyone stares at him.

 

“Who's gonna get a kid like Thor vintage Cap cards, Agent? Oh, right. No-one.” Iron Bank says.

 

“I wouldn't say no to some Cap comics, either.” Phil shrugs.

 

“I thought you read them all online.”

 

“It's Hulk fists!” Clint says. “Hope he uses them on Loki.”

 

Most of the toys sigh in relief, except for the Chitauri and aliens, who look a little worried, probably wondering if those hurt more than Mjolnir.

 

“Okay, next up is... a lunch box.”

 

“A lunch box?” Lightning asks.

 

“Yeah, for lunch.” Iron Bank chuckles.

 

Clint and Natasha slowly report Thor's other gifts. Books (which Thor probably won't touch and Loki will undoubtedly claim), the board game Battleship, a bunch of Lego Viking sets (complete with dragons). Oddly enough, nobody seems too worried about being replaced by that (something Thor's existing Lego minifigures voice offense at)

 

Then “Odin's pulling a surprise present from the closet.” Natasha reports. They can hear the shouting of excited children in the background. “Frigga's not to happy with him. He's probably sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

“What is it?!” A toy viking knocks the walkie-talkie over, and the batteries fall out. By the time they get them back in, Natasha is warning them that Thor is coming upstairs.

 

There's pandemonium, but everyone manages to get back to their positions by the time Thor and his friends reach his room. Steve flops over on the bed next to Lightning.

 

The children enter and rush about, chattering excitedly. One of them pushes Steve and Lightning so they slide between the bed and the wall, landing in a heap under the bed.

 

The children rush out to play games, leaving the toys somewhat dazed.

 

“Cap? Lightning? Who's up there with you?” Phil asks as the two toys crawl out from under the bed.

 

“What are you doing down there?” Iron Bank asks.

 

“Um, Thor's just a little excited.” Steve mutters. “Now, let's be civil and give whoever's up there a nice, big, Thor's room welcome.” He sends a look towards Hulk, who looks like he's ready to smash.

 

Steve hoists himself up.  _Iron Bank really isn't going to be happy about this,_ he thinks as he stares at the figure in a shiny red and gold suit.

 

Iron Man.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't help it with the angst about Bucky...
> 
> So this chapter was pretty similar to the first movie, but I don't think the story will continue to be so similar. At first, I was trying to go for direct counterparts to all of Andy's toys (for some reason, I imagined Coulson as Rex). So Clint isn't actually a potato head, and Lightning isn't a slinky dog. But Iron Bank as Hamm was too fun to pass up.
> 
> I debated about giving Steve a pull-string, but eventually decided not to. I'm not sure if he was made in the forties or fifties in this.


End file.
